


My biggest fear

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Series: Let's stay together [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, implied rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's biggest fear is not the sea or anything scary. His biggest fear is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst than the ocean

It was during a practice that Makoto noticed a red mark on Haru’s shoulder. They were stretching out, so he had to wait until they were finished to approach to him.

“What’s this, Haru?” he asked, innocently.

“What?” Haru returned, not knowing what Makoto was talking about.

“You... have a mark on your shoulder.” For a moment he thought that it was a bug bite, but on a second look he noticed that it was more like a _shark_ bite, a love bite.

Haru avoided his gaze as usual, but not quite usual cause his cheeks flushed a little bit. “It’s nothing” mumbled just before walking to the platform to dive in the pool.

Makoto smiled, amused with that reaction of him, but also in his chest a faint pain started to grow. _“This means you chose Rin, doesn’t?_

But what was he supposed to choose? He never had options because Makoto was nothing but a constant friend always by his side and Rin was... he was something else. He knew that Rin always moved something in Haru’s guts, and even if Haruka himself didn’t get what was it, Makoto did. Since they were little, Haru was dazzled by Rin and now...

He was thinking about all that while he prepared at the edge of the pool to his backstroke practice. He had a beautiful start and a good time in the first lap. But he couldn’t let go all the thoughts about Haru and Rin and started to lose focus in his breath and movements. It took one bad stroke and the next thing he knew was that Haru was lifting him outside the water.

“Makoto? Are you okay?”

The concern on Haru’s eyes was painfully reassuring. Haru and he had a special connection but just as friends, at least in Haru’s eyes that was what they were. But Makoto wished different and he didn’t made a move because their friendship was precious to him. Haru would always be by his side... as a precious friend and it was hurting him.

“I-I’m o...” He couldn't finish his sentence. Everything turned a turmoil, he just wanted to get out there as soon as he could. “I-I’m not feeling well... is better if I go home, I’m sorry”

He left as fast as his legs allowed him. He never felt so sad, so hurt and scared. He didn’t wanted to grow apart from Haru just because he couldn’t manage his feelings, and he was truly glad that Haru finally accepted his own feelings even if he couldn’t accept Makoto’s.

* * *

 

It was almost time for Haru to get home. As he was considering going to talk to him, the doorbell rang one time. His mother would get it so he didn’t move. A minute later, his own door was knocked and behind it Haru made his entrance.

“Haru...”

“You left without explanation.”

His smile was natural but not sincere. “Yeah... I know.”

“Are you okay, Makoto?”

“Yeah, I think...”

An awkward silence filled the room with an uncomfortable heat. “I... just need time.”

“Was it... because of your fear?”

A soft laugh was his answer. “Yeah.” It was because of his fear, not to water but to lose Haru.

Again, the silence between the two of them. It was something usual, but Makoto wasn’t looking at Haru to read what was written on his expressionless face. But there was no need to see him to know what was his expression when he broke his silence one last time. “Haru... just... tell Rin that he shouldn’t bite you”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this was a prompt asked in my tumblr account and it was painful to write. That's why I had to write a second part.
> 
> Soon...


	2. Unreasonable fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto faces his fear

“Haru… just… tell Rin that he shouldn’t bite you”.

His words left him and soon were lost in the silence between them. He knew, it was so obvious, that Haru was shocked that he found out but, they were always together, there was no thing Haru could hide from him, and the only things he tried to hide were always related to Rin.

He knew what was written on Haru’s face, so he avoided his gaze one more time. “I’ll be fine, I just need a rest.”

But Haru voiced his toughts just then. “Why…? What has to do Rin with this?”

“Wh—” As he lifted his eyes, he did find shock on Haru’s features but it wasn’t because he had found out. Then, why? “W-well… he bit you, isn’t?”

“Why would you think that? And is that the reason you were acting weird today?”

“Huh?! But I—” He always assumed that given the time, Haru would realize that he had feelings for Rin and eventually that would lead to them engaging a relationship, but the puzzled look on Haru’s eyes amused him. “I… thought that…”

At his evasive answers, Haru pressed one more time. “Why were you acting weird today?”

He had no choice but to answer him straight, but he was afraid of what it would cause to their friendship. “I just… never wanted that things change between us so… I…” He lift his hands and covered his face to finish his declaration. “I was jealous of Rin. I thought that you and him were a thing now and I just…” He stopped with a big sigh, lifting his head and fixing his gaze on Haru. “I-I love you, Haru. I’ve loved you for a while but you…”

Haru’s semblance was composed, as he wasn’t surprised. “Tell me something new” his eyes screamed.

“Y-you knew?”

“Idiot. How long have we been together? You are not the only one who can read my thoughts? It was kinda obvious”

“B-But…”

“Just… I didn’t knew if I was looking good or just pressing my hopes on you. I guess you can’t read me that well either or...”

“WHAT?! Y-your… hopes?”

“Why would I be with Rin if I’m with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't break MakoHaru. They give me just so many feelings.


	3. Nothing to be afraid of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both help each other to realize that there was nothing to be afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you believed that I had abandoned this fic?
> 
> Actually... I didn't remember that I never continued this. But I'm glad to have waited this long, because my english writing skills have improved. (I know they are still far from perfect, but feels great to grow a little). Also, I might be writing some fics for Makoharu Week 2016 (Sept 18th-24th) that might be related to this setting, so I will be creating a Series. 
> 
> This is unbetaed.

“Why would I be with Rin if I’m with you?”

He expected another reaction, maybe a teary eyed Makoto throwing his arms around him, or at least his excited dorky face with eyes glistening with joy, but no. Makoto still had a hesitant look on his face and asked dumb questions. “Huh? But… but the bite on your shoulder?”

He was starting to get angry. He wished to Makoto to look right through him like he usually did, but somehow Makoto was blind to this kind of things. On top of that, he didn’t understand why a bite would be any proof of a relationship. “What’s with that? Why it made you think that I’m with someone, let alone but with Rin?”

Makoto averted his gaze. “Because… I don’t know, I just… I always made sense for me that you wanted to be with Rin.”

That didn’t answer his question. “I just told you…”

“But I didn’t know! You are like an open book for me most of the time, but when it comes about how you feel about me… I don’t know. What if I was just imagining something? You just said it. What if I was pressing my hopes on you?”

Haru rolled his eyes. He had to admit that he was afraid too, because the feeling had been there for ages but just recently he found out the true nature of his affection towards Makoto. He let out a big sigh, averting his gaze as he approached to sit closer to Makoto, taking one of his hands between his own.

“Let’s do it right, okay? Forget about the bite, forget about Rin, forget about everything.”

Haru raised his head and Makoto turned to him, locking their gazes. His green orbs were glistening expectant of what Haru had to say. He was longing for something that was always his and he never knew. That thought made Haru smile a bit and Makoto’s expression turned to a puzzled one.

Once more, he had to avert his eyes as he felt his cheeks warming. “Well… you love me, right?” His eyes turned to a still puzzled Makoto, but he was smiling too now.

“Y-yes. I love you, Haru-chan”

“Drop the chan…” he blurted out of habit, making Makoto whine his name with melodious aching. “Haru~!”

“I love you too, Makoto. I have loved you for a long time.”

He expected another reaction, maybe a teary eyed Makoto throwing his arms around him, or at least his excited dorky face with eyes glistening with joy, but no. Makoto –he was teary-eyed though– gently cupped Haru’s face between his large and soft hands and leaned to press a soft kiss on his lips. Makoto was accepting him and he was accepting Makoto, and it was the most wonderful feeling on the world, even more that being accepted by the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... stay tuned if you want to know why Haru has a bite mark on his shoulder.  
> And be prepared for more Makoharu fics, as I have almost finished a one-shot spin-off for my Omegaverse AU setting, and a few ideas for the Makoharu Week prompts.


	4. Is just on your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally Makoto learns what's the reason of that bite, and maybe one or two more things about Haru.

Sitting on the floor, playing a peaceful videogame with Haru’s head resting on his shoulder, Makoto asked again. “So, Haru… what’s with that bite?”

Haru seemed flustered about it, lowering his eyes for a second before answering. Makoto paused the game and listened attentively. “I went to the grocery store yesterday and an old lady was having troubles carrying her bags and her grandson who fell asleep, so I offered my help and carried the child on my back. He must have been dreaming about food because he bit me really, really hard. I even bleed a little.”

Makoto listened to the story and couldn’t help a laugh and Haru glared at him. “Now you explain”.

“What?”

“Why a bite mark is sign of me being with someone?”

“Eh? You ask why… eh…”  _ Don’t tell me… he really doesn’t know? Now that I think of it, I’ve never seen him curious about that stuff... _

“Makoto”

“Ah! A-a-ah…” He was sweating now. Haru glared at him more fiercely so he had to cover his face.

“Please, Haru, don’t look”  _ OMG! I feel so perverted. Haru is such a precious and innocent angel. _

“You’re keeping a secret from me.”

“No, no, is not like that. I- Haru, please, just… let me have this talk with you some other time, please. M-maybe I’ll show you why I thought that. S-so please… let’s forget about it for a while.”

Haru begrudgingly agreed to let the talk for another time, and his pissed face made Makoto chuckle, leaning to give him a kiss on the lips. “Now you are my boyfriend, and I’ll show you when the time comes. Right now is to soon for that, but maybe in the future.”

“We are… boyfriends?” Haru frowned a little.

“Eh? Ah… yes? I… I thought that... “ Makoto was starting to panic. “Don’t you want to be boyfriends?”

“No. I mean, is not that. I… I just want to be with Makoto, I didn’t realize that it was being boyfriends.”

Makoto sighed and laughed a bit. “You’re too innocent, Haru. I love you”

“What are you talking about?” Haru said blushing a little. “Sometimes I can't get you”.

“It’s that so?” Makoto chuckled and leaned to kiss his boyfriend one more time now that he was allowed to.

"I love you too" Haru whispered before kissing his boyfriend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> ...but not really. Is just the end of this fanfic.  
> There's going to be a sequel (or sequels? idky) and is going to be uploaded next week for Makoharu Week.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt asked in my tumblr account and it was painful to write and become this.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
